


A Glimpse Of What's To Come

by eeyore9990



Series: Mating Games Weekly Entries [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Implied Relationships, M/M, Peep Show - Freeform, Public Sex, Sex Club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-03 20:36:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1756479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eeyore9990/pseuds/eeyore9990
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris entered the dark room, already hard from the thought of what he was about to do.  He had a pocket full of bills and a night that stretched endlessly in front of him.  </p><p>--</p><p>My entry for the Mating Games Week 4 prompt: Light and Dark</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Glimpse Of What's To Come

**Author's Note:**

> For Mating Games! Go Team Alpha!

Chris entered the dark room, already hard from the thought of what he was about to do. He had a pocket full of bills and a night that stretched endlessly in front of him. 

Verifying the peep-room was empty, he pushed his jeans to mid-thigh, his cock springing out since he'd foregone underwear. His bare ass hit the seat, the thought of all the others that had graced the chair adding a _dirty_ edge to an already illicit evening. 

He stared at the screen, swiping his tongue over his bottom lip as he worked himself up, teasing himself with what might be behind it. The screen could roll up on a tender, vanilla scene or… His cock twitched in his grip as he thought of chains, whips, black leather against pale skin. 

The hunter in him purred at the thought.

With a shaky sigh, he sat forward on the chair, his balls pressing against the surface as he fed his first bill to the machine. The screen popped up, gave him a glimpse, then dropped again. A coy little wink to set the scene: a flash of creamy skin against tanned, light hair tangled with dark. 

The screen slowly rose again until it was halfway. He could see legs, strong and masculine, the arch of a foot dangling off a padded table. The screen stuttered a little before beginning its ascent again and then Chris sat frozen, paralyzed in the chair while his dick leapt at the sight in front of him.

It was probably the most beautiful scene he'd ever witnessed here, and that would have been enough for him to get off on by itself, but… But behind the screen was Scott McCall.

And _Isaac_. 

The boy who'd left his house earlier with a flutter of eyelashes against his cheeks as he promised not to be home too late. That he was just going out with friends.

Chris' breath stuttered in his chest, and he knew he should get up right now. Leave. But he'd never been harder in his life. Guilt and lust twined through him, ratcheting his desire up another notch until he was gripping the arms of the chair with fingers gone white while he tried not to shoot off completely untouched.

Isaac was lying on the table, legs splayed as Scott sucked kisses from his neck to his navel. Suddenly, Scott's head jerked up and he turned toward the window, eyes going wide before flaring red for the briefest moment. A moment that anyone who didn't know about werewolves would discount as a trick of the light. But then his lips curved up in a wicked little grin and Chris knew. 

Scott had seen him through the glass. Or smelled him. Those fucking werewolf senses had pegged him for a dirty pervert who jerked it to peep shows.

And Chris had no defense because he was _still there_.

His eyes closed in shame when he saw Scott's lips forming words; he couldn't look, couldn't see the disgust on Isaac's face when he realized who was on the other side of the glass. 

The whine of the screen brought him back to himself and his eyes popped open again, just in time to lock gazes with Isaac, whose cheeks were red, his lips forming Chris' name. His long, lean body shuddered, and Chris watched as the flush spread down his chest, his already full cock twitching and leaking come onto his stomach.

Chris fumbled the next bill, fingers numb with shock, shame, and greedy lust. He got it in the machine in time to stop the screen from dropping all the way. As it raised again, Isaac moved. _Toward_ Chris, not away.

Isaac braced his hands on the window, letting Chris drink in the sight of his body, every inch of it naked to his gaze. The bruises on his hips that would line up perfectly with Scott's fingers, the ones on his neck that could only be from blunt, human teeth. Chris shuddered, longing to touch them before they faded.

Dragging his eyes further up, Chris felt gut-punched when he saw that Isaac's eyes were glowing yellow. He must have been standing there staring for far too long because the screen started lowering again. 

"Stay." Isaac mouthed, dipping his head to maintain eye-contact. "Please."

Chris had a pocket full of bills and two hours before Isaac was due home. He settled back in the seat and fed the machine again.


End file.
